Resolution
"Resolution" is the first episode of the third season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 25th episode overall. It was written by executive producer Terence Winter and directed by executive producer Tim Van Patten. It premiered on 16 September 2012. On the eve of 1923 Nucky Thompson plans a lavish Egyptian themed party at his house. He brings his new mistress Billie Kent to the party, posing as a dancer. Tension still runs high in his marriage over his wife Margaret Thompson donating a swathe of valuable land to the church. Margaret is fascinated with the story of a female aviatrix making the first transcontinental flight and looks to expand on her investment in St. Theresa's Hospital. Gillian Darmody has converted The Commodore's lavish home into a brothel and employed Richard Harrow as a "caretaker". She has told Tommy that she is his mother and is resistant to any efforts to make him remember his parents. New York gangsters flock to Nucky's party, including volatile Gyp Rosetti. Rosetti is enraged when Nucky announces that he will supply Arnold Rothstein exclusively. He refuses to consider Nucky's assurances that it is a business decision, and not personal. Turf disputes in Chicago heat up when Irish mobster Dean O'Banion insults Al Capone's deaf child Sonny. Nelson Van Alden is working as an electric iron salesman under his assumed identity as Mr. Mueller. He is frustrated when he fails to win the annual sales competition. He stumbles into a confrontation between O'Banion and Capone and impresses O'Banion. Plot Summary Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including the volatile Sicilian gangster Gyp Rosetti. Rosetti's car has a flat tire in Tabor Heights, New Jersey. His entourage of thugs and criminals attempt to change it but find the wheel nuts stuck in place by rust. A passing motorist, Mr. Johansen, offers help. Johansen inflames Rosetti's temper when he acts as though he should know that "3 in 1" refers to oil. Rosetti beats Johansen to death and takes his dog with him to Atlantic City. A Delivery Boy brings a parcel of coffee and donuts to Nucky Thompson at a boardwalk flop house. His men have captured Nate, a thief who robbed the warehouse controlled by Mickey Doyle and Manny Horvitz. Owen Sleater stands guard watchfully as Nucky questions the thief in front of the bootleggers he stole from. Nucky tells him that he is not angry at him as he was doing his job as a thief, and blames Mickey for leaving the warehouse unattended. Nate is lulled into a false sense of security and gives up the name of his wheelman. Nucky then orders Manny to kill Nate and leaves, ignoring Nate's pleading screams. Manny shoots Nate in the head. Nucky meets with Attorney General Harry Daugherty and expresses concern over the battering Daugherty's administration have been taking in the press. Daugherty counters that Nucky lives in a glass house and should be careful what he throws. Nucky visits the bootlegging warehouse and tasks Manny with killing the wheelman from the robbery. Manny is reluctant to leave his wife on New Year's Eve and barters for a still of his own before agreeing. Margaret marshals her staff to prepare for the party at her house. Her son Teddy overhears a radio story about aviatrix Carrie Duncan and Margaret excitedly tells him that Duncan will soon be the first person to fly across the continent. In the afternoon Margaret tours St. Theresa's hospital to see what her funding has achieved. She is shocked when a woman miscarries right in front of her. She later approaches a physician, Dr. Douglas Mason about the incident and he tells her that the hospital could prevent such deaths with better public health programs. Gillian Darmody has converted The Commodore's home into an upscale brothel and acts as madam to a large stable of prostitutes. She introduces a new girl, Evelyn, to the others. She has kept Richard Harrow on as a "caretaker" and is raising her orphaned grandson Tommy Darmody as though he were her own child. She asks Richard to take Tommy to the boardwalk flea circus. Richard tries to remind Tommy of his real parents. Gillian realizes what he is doing and warns him that the past is upsetting for Tommy. That night Richard goes to Manny's house and kills him, avenging the murder of Angela. Chicago crime boss Johnny Torrio is headed to Naples for the New Year but tries to settle a turf dispute with Northside Irish gangster Dean O'Banion before leaving. The sit-down goes badly when O'Banion mocks Al Capone's deaf son. Torrio asks Capone not to start a war and Capone makes it his New Year's resolution. As Torrio leaves, Capone tells his associate Jake Guzik that it is not New Year until midnight. Nelson Van Alden remains a fugitive from the police for the murder of Agent Eric Sebso. He is living in Cicero, Illinois and posing as a salesman named George Mueller. He struggles to make any sales in his door to door work in Chicago. He arrives at O'Banion's florist shop just as Capone gets there. O'Banion pretends that he is his bodyguard, and that his suitcase contains a weapon. Van Alden plays along and Capone backs down. O'Banion is thrilled and gives Van Alden two dozen sales and a pledge of work if he wants it. Van Alden returns to his office and is disappointed to find that his sales have come too late to win the annual contest and $500 prize. Dejected, he returns home to Sigrid, whom he has now married. She is nursing their new young son and his daughter Abigail is recovering from a cold. Nucky's party is a huge success. The guests are delighted with the themed design. Nucky has Eddie Cantor bring Billie Kent with him to provide musical entertainment for the crowd. They pull him up for a dance, comparing him to King Tutankhamen. Margaret proposes a health education program to St. Theresa's medical director Dr. Landau. He is offended at the implication that the hospital has been negligent. Nucky intervenes and says that they shouldn't be talking shop. Nucky has Eddie Kessler pose as archaeologist Howard Carter to deliver a chest full of valuable jewelry to the guests. Just before midnight Nucky assembles his bootlegging contacts in the kitchen. He tells them that because of the attention on the Harding administration he is going to be supplying Arnold Rothstein exclusively. Rosetti is incensed and delivers a tirade of abuse on Nucky and his associates before storming out. On his way to the door he gives the dog to Margaret, telling her that it is for her children. Nucky and Margaret say goodbye to their guests and Nucky then berates her for taking on another cause. She counters that she does everything he wants and lets him come and go as he pleases. Teddy interrupts the fight to ask if it is the New Year yet. Nucky returns to his suite at the Ritz Carlton to find Billie waiting for him in bed. He jokes with her about sneaking her into the party as an entertainer. Margaret is unable to sleep and drives out to Tabor Heights to watch Duncan's plane as it passes over dawn. Recap Appearances :Main:Resolution/Appearances First appearances The following named characters are introduced in this episode: #Gyp Rosetti, a volatile New York gangster susceptible to murderous rages over minor slights. #Dean O'Banion, Irish born Chicago florist and gangster. #Phillip, The Thompson's new footman. #Evelyn, a new girl in Gillian's stable. #Dr. Landau, medical director of St. Theresa's Hospital. #Dr. Mason, an opinionated physician at St. Theresa's Hospital. #Billie Kent, a performer and Nucky's mistress. #Mrs. Landau, Dr. Landau's wife. Deaths #Mr. Johansen - Beaten to death by Gyp Rosetti over a minor slight. #Nate Honig - Shot by Manny Horvitz for stealing from Nucky Thompson. #Manny Horvitz - Shot by Richard Harrow. #Manny's driver - Shot by Richard Harrow. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson (credit only) #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (credit only) #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Bobby Cannavale as Gyp Rosetti #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #William Forsythe as Manny Horvitz #Christopher McDonald as Harry Daugherty #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Meg Chambers Steedle as Billie Kent #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader #Victor Verhaeghe as Damien Fleming #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion #Patrick Kennedy as Dr. Douglas Mason #Michael Cumpsty as Father Brennan #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus #Lucas Caleb Rooney as Joe Miller Co-Starring 1. John Harrington Bland as Scotty Gulliver 2. Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik 3. Kevin Carolan as a Boardwalk Barker 4. Rony Clanton as Langston 5. Jacob Clemente as the Delivery Boy 6. Margaret Daly as a Greedy Party Guest 7. Anthony DeVito as Deuces Bouncer #1 8. Emily Dorsch as Cornelia Predock 9. Richard Flight as Rosetti thug #5 10. Erin Fogel as Mary 11. Josie and Lucy Gallina as Emily Thompson 12. Jenna Gavigan as Evelyn 13. Steven Hauck as Mr. Pendergast 14. Matt Hobby as Phillip 15. Robin Hopkins as a Housewife 16. Mike Houston as Ralph 17. Ed Jewett as Jess Smith 18. Robert C. Kirk as Mr. Johansen 19. Matthew Lawler as Mr. Posner 20. Paul Locke as Rosetti thug #1 21. Robin Madel as Prudence 22. Charlotte Maier as Mrs. Landau 23. Edward McGinty as Al Boyd 24. Declan and Rory McTigue as Teddy Thompson 25. John Mondin as a Carny 26. Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody 27. Ned Noyes as Hank 28. Kerry O'Malley as Edwina Shearer 29. Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian 30. Joseph Riccobene as Frankie Yale 31. Kate Cullen Roberts as a Gossipy Prostitute 32. Jeremiah Wiggins as Albert McCaully 33. Suzanne Savoy as Mrs. Pendergast 34. Christiane Seidel as Sigrid (also known as Mrs. Mueller) 35. Yelena Shmulenson as Emma Horvitz 36. Nicholas Stannard as Board dignitary #1 37. Ryan Woodle as Phil 38. Nick Wyman as Dr. Landau 39. Lee Zarrett as Nate 40. Kiva Dawson as Party Dancer #1 41. Carolyn Doherty as Party Dancer #2 42. Deanna Dys as Party Dancer #3 43. Tyler Ingram as Party Dancer #4 44. Mark Manley as Party Dancer #5 45. Manuel Palazzo as Party Dancer #6 46. Felicity Stiverson as Party Dancer #7 47. William Ward as Party Dancer #8 Uncredited *John Mitchell as Rosetti thug #2 *Rocco Parente as Rosetti thug #3 *Tom Stratford as Rosetti thug #4 *Unknown as a Coffee Shop Owner *Karmen Kluge as a Thompson house maid *Kelly Karavites as a Thompson house butler *Kelly Southerland as a Thompson house servant *Unknown as the Radio Announcer *Unknown as Carrie Duncan *Rebecca DeCowsky as Gillian's Harpist *Anne Bergstedt Jordanova as a prostitute *Jena Mroz as a prostitute *Unknown as Deuces bouncer #2 *Joseph Dimartino as the Deuces bartender *David Campbell as Nucky's bodyguard #1 *Ed Heavey as Nucky's bodyguard #2 *Unknown as Board dignitary #2 *Unknown as Board dignitary #3 *Unknown as Mrs. Posner *Unknown as Mother *Unknown as Daughter *Unknown as Baby *Anne Vacari as an Egyptian server *Unknown as Capone's man *Paul Jude Letersky as Farraday Salesman #4 *Unknown as Manny's driver *Unknown as Abigail Mueller *Unknown as Baby Boy Mueller Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Steve Kornacki - Co-Producer #Steve Turner - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #David Stenn - Supervising Producer #Chris Haddock - Co-Executive Producer #Diane Frolov & #Andrew Schneider - Co-Executive Producers #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Terence Winter - Writer #Tim Van Patten - Director Closing credits #Jeffrey Gibson - Stunt Coordinator #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Dhana R. Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Patrick McDonald - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Cristine Chambers - Associate Producer #Jennifer Ames - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music #Kathy Brier & Vince Giordano & The Nighthawks - "There'll Be Some Changes" plays as a delivery boy brings coffee to Nucky et al. #The Morrie Morrison Orchestra - "The Voyage of Nancy Lee" plays as Margaret gives staff instructions and heads to a meeting. *OC - "Sonata in C Minor - Andante Espressivo" plays as Gillian introduces Evelyn to the ladies of the Artemis Club. #APM - "Handy Blues" plays as Capone tells O'Banion to respect the neighborhood boundaries. #APM - "The August Waltz" plays Nucky lets Daugherty know that he will not be a part of his sinking ship. #Maurice Burkhart - "At The Moving Picture Ball" plays as Van Alden tries to sell irons door to door. #The Wonderful Belgian Band Organ, Vol. 2 - "American Patrol" plays as Richard tells Tommy about his parents. #Vince Giordano & The Nighthawks - "Shake Your Fee" plays while Nucky and Margaret hosts a new years eve party at their house. #Edison Concert Band - "Stephanie Gavotte" plays as Richard shows Tommy Angela's painting. #Stephen DeRosa and Meg Steedle accompanied by Vince Giordano & The Nighthawks - "Old King Tut" sung by Eddie Cantor & Billie Kent while performing at the party. #Vince Giordano & The Nighthawks - "Snake Fanfare" plays as Billie encourages Nucky to make a toast. #Tuxedo Dance Orchestra - "Sweet and Low" plays as Gillian tells Harrow not to remind Tommy of the stories from the past. #Ted Weems & His Orch - "Somebody Stole My Gal © 1923" plays as The Farraday Electric Iron company hosts a party. #OC - "Three O'Clock in The Morning": Nucky and associates talk business downstairs in the kitchen. #Vince Giordano & The Nighthawks - "Snake Fanfare" plays as Nucky brings out the treasure chest. #OC - "I'll Build a Stairway to Paradise" plays as Nucky informs his associates that he from now on will only be exporting alcohol to Arnold Rothstein. #OC - "Auld Lang Syne" plays as the clock strikes midnight and Gyp Rosetti gives his dog to Margaret. #Paul Whiteman Orch - "Dancing Honeymoon" plays as Manny prepares to go out. #Marion Harris - "There'll Be Some Changes Made" played as end credits. Marketing Gallery File:Mickey 3x01.jpg|Mickey watches the interrogation. File:Nucky with Daugherty 3x01.jpg|Nucky meets with Attorney General Harry Daugherty. File:Gillian signs Jimmy's cheque.jpg|Gillian signs a cheque using Jimmy's name. File:Artemis Club.jpg|Gillian's new business venture The Artemis Club. File:Rothstein partying 3x01.jpg|Rothstein arrives at the party. File:Rothstein 3x01.jpg|Rothstein at the party. File:Manny's house.jpg|The interior of Manny's house. File:Nucky office 3x01.jpeg|Nucky returns to his office at the Ritz Carlton. Videos File:Season 2 Recap|Season 2 Recap File:Boardwalk Empire Season 3 Trailer|Season 3 Trailer File:Boardwalk Empire Season 3 Trailer 2|Season 3 Trailer 2 File:Season 3 Clip Trailer|Season 3 Clip Trailer Memorable Quotes *Dean O'Banion (to Al Capone, having just been told that his son is deaf): "Oh, and say hello to your boy. Or at least wave." *Al Capone: "Later on I'm gonna see that fuck." ** Jake Guzik: "I though you made a resolution." **Al Capone: "New Year's ain't till midnight." External Links *Boardwalk Empire (season 3) at Wikipedia *"Resolution" at HBO.com *"Resolution" review at IGN.com *"Resolution" review at TV.com *"Resolution" review at the AV Club *"Resolution" review at Examiner.com *"Resolution" review at Hitfix.com *"Resolution" review at Hitfix.com Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Memorable Quotes